tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Kawatare no Yume (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = Kawatare no Yume |kanjisongtitle = 彼は誰の夢 |englishsongtitle = Twilight Dream |producer = |release = February 27, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Hmh…. *Mumbling something in her sleep* goes on Um…. What is it… I’m still in middle of my summer vacation! starts calling Hm? What is it? Father…? *throws away the blanket* Hello, It’s Mizuki. Good morning, father, it’s been a while. Yes, I’m healthy enjoying everyday. E-eh? You’re coming to see my state tomorrow? Ah, no, there’s no problem, I’m fine over here but even if it’s summer vacation so do you have work, father. Ah… A special break, I see. Yes, I understand. I’ll be waiting for you. Yes, it’s fine. I was about to go and take a sip of my coffee. Ehehehe~ Then, please be careful. I’m sleepy! 01:47 being poured *sigh* The morning air and the aroma of this coffee. My head get’s clear. That’s why I understand, I’m meeting a critical situation. To think that father would call me in the morning, that’s with no mistake to see how I live my life during the summer vacation. In other words, to suddenly come tomorrow to the dorms. To check on me if I live the suitable lifestyle as a member of the Himekawa family. As the student council president and the student with one of the highest grades so am I given the right to choose my partner in the dorms and choose room. That’s why I’m using this room alone, because of that so did I have to work so hard in the council student that I didn’t have time to take care of my own room. This is a very critical situation! The dirty sheets, smears on the windows! I have it hidden from my friends and I really can’t tell anyone that the room is dirty. It’s all a matter of sense and I don’t think it’ll reach my father… That means that I’m in a PINCH! *calls someone* Hello! Is it from the cleaning service? I would like to order someone to clean for me… Yes, today. Eh! There’s no one open? For the whole week? I see. I got it. It’s okay. Thank you so much. Excuse me. This is…. What should I do? Working at home is a big weakness that I have… I’ve never done that before after all. It can’t be helped right? Even if I say so… I’m in a situation that makes me unable to sit here and say that. I’m starting to run out of ideas. In that way so will I… have to do it by myself…? I’ve been told that being in a room with such air is bad for the health. But if it’s a little bit so is it fine, right? Then, it’s okay that I’ve decided to clean but where am I supposed to start from? I SEE! Let’s start by changing clothes! By doing that so will I get easily in my role and it will be easier to focus when cleaning! *opens wardrobe* Maid uniform, I’m going to use it in the school culture festival so I don’t want to make it dirty, so that means… Ah! Found it! This is good! Mother mode on! Make Japan proud, Mizuki! *sparkle* This was something I brought with the thought to let someone wear it and let me take a picture of her but to think I’ll have to wear it by myself. My chest hurts… No no this is the first step of becoming a mother. Done changing! Hm~ It suits me pretty much~ How about making a triangle pose~! ….Let’s make a memory of it. *takes a photo* Um… Next was… Tools. Cleaning tools, cleaning tools. Aaah… Before that so do I need to make sure that everything is in it’s place. Take out all the books once, it’s not good to buy every book I think will be interesting. I always get distracted by them. Hm? Oh, oh, oh! This book is the mystery battle I got from Reina! I wondered where it were! So it was here the whole time. *reads* yes, it was like this where he used the 3rd eye to know who the culprit was! Aaah! This part, I remember it! He got out of there by teleporting! Ah! “what is it”… *flips pages* *gasp* JUST WHAT AM I DOING!!! I NEED TO CLEAN YET SO AM I READING A BOOK! That’s bad, Mizuki! The time I have left until father comes is going away! I’ll put this away to protect myself for now. They’re heavy, and there’s a lot of them. It’s a problem. *sigh* Let’s start with the ceiling. According to some books that I read so do you start cleaning from up to down. The right way to do it is to start from above, the hard things and then the lower things, that’s the easy things. Then… *coughs* That’s really bad, I need to run away. opens Dust is really bad. Oh? Isn’t it Matsuri! It’s rare for you to wake up this early. Yeah, good morning. You’re wearing your school uniform, are you going to the school? Extra lessons? I see. I’m cheering for you. Do your best. Ah! By the way! Matsuri! Do you have some time? Even if it’s a little bit? Um… You’re good at coming up with new things, right? Um… You see, do you have a robot that can help me with cleaning? I heard that there’s a robot that goes around and eats garbage in the earth. There isn’t… Then how about a vacuum cleaner? I see! If you have can you please lend it to me! I’ll be really thankful! Please! Thank you it saves me a lot! 10:17 on the vacuum cleaner *sigh* As expected from one of Matsuri’s works. I can feel how the air is clearing up. But it’s not like the problem has been cleared up. Ah, I still need to be on my guard. Leaving the door open… Is not fine, right? If anyone saw this room so will my image as the council president get ruined. Let’s keep the window open instead. Opens Aaa! Isn’t it Yuno? I got surprised. Um… Is there something you need? I’m surprised that you keep waking up that fast everyday. For me so does it take a while until my head clears up. I? You see, today is special. I was cleaning. My parents are coming tomorrow. Eh? Aaah~ this outfit! I got it sent to me from home. It’s one of my mom’s collections. The Japanese mother outfit! *sparkle* Also, the maid outfit you wore was from home too. It’s the uniform of the maids at home. By the way! The picture that I took of you, I always look at it before I sleep, because of that so do it always appear in my dreams! Yuno making a pose in front of the mirror it was too cute! It’s cute on a level that I want to brag about it to everyone. Ehehehe~ I’m joking, I’m joking. By the way, Yuno. Do you have time after this? No, no, it’s okay if you’re busy. It’s really okay, but I thought that it would be nice if a maid could help me out too~… Open Welcome, Yuno. Then let’s part in 2 and start right away. I would like to take care of cleaning the ground, is it okay? You sure need to put a lot of strength, let’s do my best. How about Yuno… Awesome! She makes it look like it’s a piece of cake. They say she’s a prince but her charm as a woman is high too. I need to learn from Yuno. Okay! *a lot of sparkles* Done cleaning! Ehehehe~ It looks really clean! Look, look Yuno! The books are put in a beautiful order and everything is sparkling. *sigh* It’s sure good to have fresh air in the room after a while. So this is how a clean room is supposed to be. Ehehehe~ I’m thankful to you, Yuno. Thank you. I love the kind you. Over reacting? It’s not. You’re nice and good at cleaning a wonderful prince after all. I get a bit carried away and feel like a princess. Ah! I know, let’s give the prince a reward. Yuno, sit over there. A shoulder massage. You had to reach high places so I’m sure that your shoulders hurts. My dear, my dear, being on your guard like that. That’s cute. It’s okay. Leave it to me. I learned from my dad a massage skill called “the one hit skill”. I’m going to kill you? No, no, it means that I’ll get it done in one hit. The word “one hit” is suspicious? It’s okay. The Himekawa family’s massage skills is a little bit different… 15:23 bell rings opens Father, mother, I’m happy that you’re here. Please come inside. If I’m cleaning? It may not like it but I’m being careful. Just kidding, actually so did I have a big cleaning moment yesterday. I had a friend to help me. Thanks to that so is the room really clean. She’s a really wonderful person. Her althelic skills are high and she’s really cute but she’s cool and kind, she’s my prince. Oh? What is it, father? Your face is red, anyway so is your face having an art-like color. Prince? Yes, a prince is a prince. She’s always nice so I get carried away and feel like a princess. Oh? Oh, oh, oh, oh. Father, father? Can you hear me? Father!? External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Himekawa Mizuki (mini-dramas)